


State of Innocence

by Kuckoonut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Innocent College Student Oikawa, M/M, Oikawa Being a Sweet Little 'Virgin', Older Iwaizumi, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Top Oikawa, bottom Iwaizumi, stripper iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuckoonut/pseuds/Kuckoonut
Summary: It was, for a lack of better words, love at first sight.A cheesy story about one innocent college student who fell in love with an exotic dancer. The moment he laid his eyes on him, Oikawa Tooru is doomed.





	State of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I'd describe this as "drabbles turned into some kind of a story." :^)  
> This most definitely won't turn into much of a long one though, ha.

Twenty year old Oikawa Tooru was definitely **_not_** a virgin. 

No, no. He dated girls before. He dated a _few_ girls before. He went to _that_ base with one of his ex girlfriends, yes, the base where they went to the girl's house when her parents were out of town and they did the deed.

That was when Oikawa Tooru lost his virginity at 17 year old - the only time he had sex in highschool. Only _once_. But that fucking counted.

Never mind the fact that he was dumped _six times in a row_ during highschool for prioritising volleyball over his girlfriends - which the trend sort of continued itself in college and - well, Oikawa went to have sex 2 times more. So that was a total of 3.

Nobody said aspiring to become a pro player wasn't without sacrifices. He had no time to date, he lost his girlfriends and thus he had no time for sex. But he definitely was _not_ a virgin.

"Not a virgin, but you act like one." was the only reaction he got from Oikawa's _thorough_ explanation about why _he_ _was definitely not a virgin_.

The corner of the other man's lip twitched into a condescending smirk, as he looked down onto Oikawa, the line of his gaze merely a few inches above his. It wasn't because Oikawa was short, it was because he was sitting on a couch and the other man was straddling his hips and hovering above him and -

"Still not a virgin." Tooru insisted, his cheeks inflamed, flushed and hot, fighting embarrassment and not-so-confusing arousal. "I- I had girlfriends. I had sex - not a lot, but enough."

"Uh-huh." The man on his lap tilted his head to one side. "A straight guy, going to this club? You're making me wonder, what are you really doing here?"

Oikawa glared up at the other man, whilst trying very hard not to let his own gaze drop onto those thick, bare meaty thighs spread at either sides of Oikawa's knees, pressing down against the couch he was sitting on.

Tonight, the Dancer had opted to wear a very short pair of leather shorts with fishnet crop top that were barely covering for anything, a policeman hat and a pair of fingerless leather gloves. The outfit didn't make sense, but nothing in this club really made sense.

Like what the supposedly straight Volleyball Ace with scholarship and a shining future as a pro player, was doing in a Male Exotic Strippers Club, “Gold Diggers”.

One weekend night, when Oikawa and his college friends were bar hopping, they accidentally picked this club, not realising what kind of establishment it was. One of the dudes was attracted to the female crowd.

That night, Oikawa saw this guy - his stage name was "Orion" - was performing on a stage and it was - it was -

He didn't know how to make out of it, really, Oikawa just knew that since then, he'd been coming to Gold Diggers every Saturday night so he could see Orion perform.

For lack of better words, perhaps it was _love at first sight_. Oikawa knew he was bisexual since he was 18, but he had never been this attracted to a guy before.

A few weekends of just intently watching Orion dance and drinking their cheapest beer (mostly because he's a broke ass college student), somehow.... somehow Oikawa caught the dancer's eyes.

Watching that beautifully muscular body from afar was daunting enough, now seeing him up and so close, Oikawa felt like he was having a heart attack. Call 911.

"You're always here on Saturday nights. I noticed you. You, a guy, alone. Drinking." Orion said, breath warm and so _dangerously_ close. His dark eyes observed Oikawa very closely. "Watching _me_."

Oikawa's hands were twitching at either sides of himself. _Not allowed to touch the dancers_. He remembered the rules at the back of his mind.

"Y-yeah." Tooru mumbled in reply, taking deep breaths. Wow. Was this his lucky day? All he did was send a drink to Orion since he had extra pocket money that night, and then this happened. "I'm a... a fan."

"A fan of mine. Hmmm. I don't get a lot of male fans here." Orion repeated, cocking his head. A thin strap of leather choker was wrapped around his thick neck - Oikawa would like to bite it off of him.

"You dance beautifully. Your dances are very.... powerful and graceful, even though you're so muscular, you're flexible, it's amazing the moves you can do with such fluidity. I can't take my eyes off your performance. It's just... amazing. You took my breath away." Oikawa said in one breath, then clammed up quick, nervous.

Okay, maybe he was acting like a little virgin. He really wasn't expecting the Man of His Dreams would suddenly come up to him and _climb onto his lap without prompt_.

Strippers were scary forward. Oikawa was not used to sexually forward type of people.

Orion was quiet then, he stared at Oikawa with his eyebrows furrowed. Did he say something wrong?

"You're ... unexpectedly innocent, aren't you?" The dancer said and smiled. Not smirk, a smile.

Oikawa was pretty starstruck by that minuscule move of a muscle. 

"Uuuh, is that.... an insult?" He asked dumbly, still starstruck.

Orion breathed a sigh. "Who knows? You looked like a straight playboy douchebag, but looks like I was wrong. Not only are you acting like a virgin ... you seem genuine."

Oikawa was disappointed when Orion moved off of his lap. It was great when it lasted.

"Oh." He scratched his cheek, still didn't quite understand what happened. "I'm not a virgin though."

"Yeah, you said that five times already. That's not the point." Orion straightened up and crossed his arms. Oikawa's eyes landed on that beautiful cleavage barely covered by the fishnet mesh...

Orion smirked at that. "I don't hate a dumbass like that though."

"Huh?" Oikawa blinked. "What did you say?"

 Orion shrugged. "I thought I wanted to know this smooth guy who came to see me every Saturday and sent me my favorite drink, didn't think you'd be this ... wholesome." He once again looked at Oikawa.

Oikawa stared back. He felt like he was being complimented.... and insulted at the same time. He couldn't decide how to feel about it, and his brain redirected the thoughts to how gorgeous Orion was.

"I don't mind if you want to hire me for a few private dances." Orion rolled his strong, wide shoulders. "I don't usually accept male customers, but you'll be an exception."

Oikawa was dumbfounded. He blinked. "Wait, what?"

Orion smirked. He sure knew how to pick 'em.

"I'm saying that next time I'll dance for you, _dumbass_."

\--

 

‘ _Broke as the Titanic’_ would perfectly describe the state of Oikawa’s wallet right about now.

It had only been close to 2 months since he’d started visiting Gold Diggers Club to watch Orion’s performance, which had unfortunate repercussion to Oikawa’s poor wallet. The club entrance fee alone had forced Oikawa to resort to eating cup ramen 5 times a week. That was not a good dietary choice for an athlete.

He had thought about getting a part time job, but between his college studies and club activities as the future Ace of the Japanese Volleyball team ... Oikawa hardly had the time for it. He could maybe, finish his homework quickly enough to spare time on weekends...

Besides, he didn’t want his Saturday night disturbed because that was the only day he could go see Orion.

“Ugh... if only my allowance is higher than this.” Oikawa rolled on him dorm bed and complained to the upper bunk bed above him. His roommate was out.

Oikawa grumbled into the pillow he was hugging as he daydreamed about Orion and his thick, muscular thighs, his biceps, his amazing cleavage, his voice… Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up at the memory of last Saturday.

_"I'm saying that next time I'll dance for you, dumbass."_

An absolute miracle occurred and the Man of His Dreams had melodramatically noticed Oikawa’s tiny worthless existence. He had climbed onto his lap for zero dollars and gave the permission for Oikawa to hire him for a (paid) lap dance. How did that happen, Oikawa had no idea, he had the luck of the century in his pockets - which was quickly running out because his pockets were literarily running out of money.

How could he hire Orion for a dance if Oikawa was broke as shipwreck?

Being a broke ass college student _sucked monkey balls_.

Oikawa squeezed his pillow tightly, pressed his face against the cushion and screamed into it until his face was red and he was out of breath.

Orion was fucking beautiful. So _fucking_ beautiful.

“Fuck, fuck _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_.” He chanted maddeningly into the cushion, red to the ears. He couldn’t stop thinking about Orion. He hadn’t been able to for _months_ \- he was also getting a hardon at imagining him (because in all his memory, Orion had exclusively been in some _very_ skimpy outfits, performing _very_ racy poses on stage).

“I want him. _So bad_. Fuuuuuuuuuck.”

Oikawa screamed into the cushion again, rolled off the bed and went to have a cold shower. He needed to calm his dick down, but he also needed a solution.

 

\--

The solution for Oikawa’s plight after a long and painful cold shower, was to abstain from visiting the club until he could gather enough fund to book Orion for a dance.

He shall be frugal, for two weeks, saving up his money so he could hire a stripper for a lap dance - that sounded bad in retrospect, but when you were head over heels for an exotic dancer, he learned that it came with sacrifices.

And a degree of stupidity.

It was hard to break habit and abstain from going to the club for 2 weeks. In the mean time, Oikawa had also helped out on odd jobs to get some extra money using the time he usually utilised to unwind at the club.

After 2 weeks, Oikawa had enough fund for a half an hour session with Orion! He even managed to book him in advance for the next Saturday. He couldn’t contain his excitement. All the hard work with classes, practice and part time jobs would be worth it for an extended moment with Orion.

He was a simple man with simple needs.

For the special occasion, Oikawa dressed up with better clothes than the usual ratty college dude getup. He put on a white shirt, a casual navy blue blazer and navy blue jeans. He combed his hair and used a bit of gel to shape it up. He looked like he was going on a date. Preppy and clean.

Boy was he pumped for this.

Oikawa stopped himself from buying flowers on the way to the club because that would be _lame_ and this wasn’t a date. No, he was…. He was going to hire a stripper for a lap dance.

Not that he hoped this would turn into some weird rom-com plot or anything. He lacked the Rich element in the Rich Handsome Dude stereotype.

Oikawa arrived just as the club was opening like a punctual good boy. He was thrilled by the sight of less crowd in the early hours. He was aware that the predominantly female customers were staring at him, but he wasn’t there for _them_. He was there for Orion!

He paid for entrance fee, sought the club manager for his appointment and was told to wait because Orion was getting ready backstage. Oikawa obediently waited at a nearby couch. Some girls approached him and asked if he was a new dancer, but Oikawa politely told them he was a customer. He received odd looks from them, but it barely bothered him.

When it was time, a waiter approached Oikawa and ushered him towards the private cubicle section of the club.

He was excited and nervous. It was Oikawa’s first time to doing this. His heart was racing.

Oikawa was then told to wait inside one of the private cubicles. It was a rather small room, probably twice or thrice the size of a department store’s changing room, with a couch, a lone pole and a mirror. The room had curtains that acted like door. It was small but didn’t look too bad.

He took a seat on the couch, anticipating Orion’s arrival, he went and turned off his phone. Oikawa did not want a distraction to his precious time with his favorite dancer.

A few minutes later, the Man of His Dreams made an appearance.

Oikawa held his breath when Orion stepped in dressing like an Arabian Prince - a shirtless one, anyway. But he was absolutely breathtaking in that getup, those intricate accessories, the headdress...

Orion closed the curtain behind him and turned, he blinked at Oikawa. “Oh? It’s you.”

Oikawa was starstruck.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered dreamily.

Unexpectedly, Orion snorted at that. “Why, thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself tonight.” He smirked. Oikawa’s gaze was thoroughly appreciating the sight of the dancer.

“T-thanks.”

“Hmm. So you booked me.” Orion tilted his head as he stepped closer. “I thought you chickened out after I came onto you the last time. Didn’t see you around for a while.”

“Oh. Well, I needed money to book you for a dance, so… I saved up.” Oikawa sheepishly scratched his cheek.

“You… saved up.” Orion’s furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you do again?”

“Um. You meant my occupation? I’m a uni student.” Oikawa blinked.

For once, Orion seemed taken aback by that statement. “You…. you’re a university student? But you came here every weekend.” He pointed out.

“I have allowances? It piled up cos I barely used it.” But now they went down the drains. “I had to take some odd jobs to book you though.

He could hear Orion taking a sharp intake. The creases between his eyebrows deepened, two fingers went up to massage his temples. “... my bad, I shouldn’t have propositioned a _college student._  You shouldn’t be wasting your allowance in a place like this - ”

“But I want to.” Oikawa interrupted, frowning. “I want to see you, Orion. I… I _need_ to see you. It’s not a waste to come see you perform on stage.”

“You…” Orion stared at Oikawa, hard. Oikawa swore he was _glaring_. It was kinda scary and intimidating. He gulped.

“... you’re an idiot.” The black haired dancer heaved a long sigh. “Fine. You’ve paid for this and I’m a professional.” He looked at Oikawa again, his expression had softened.

Oikawa tensed up when Orion started climbing up his lap. Immediately a rush of heat went up his head and down to his stomach. A mix of cologne and light sweat invaded his lungs, it must be how heaven smelled like.

He could feel the warm weight of Orion’s thighs and ass pressed against him. His strong elbows settled themselves on Oikawa’s shoulders, fingers tangled in brown hair. Their faces were close. So close. Oikawa couldn’t blink. Orion chuckled softly. His voice was like music to Oikawa’s ears.

“I don’t hate idiots like you.”

Oikawa resisted the urge to run his hands all over that gorgeous body of his. He was told by the Club Manager he wasn’t allowed to touch the dancer - unless the dancer explicitly allowed it. Oikawa didn’t want to be blacklisted from the club, he’d stick to the rules. No matter how bad the itch he had to just touch Orion all over.

It was a surreal experience when Orion started his dance.

He moved on top of Oikawa, stripping off what few article of clothing he had on him one by one, slowly, deliberately. Oikawa kept his hands to the either side of the couch, gripping the edge of the cushion until his knuckles went white, because while he wasn’t touching Orion in the least, Orion sure did not hold back from touching _him_.

Strip and tease - Orion caressed his face, ran his hands up and down Oikawa’s torso and thighs, whispered in his ears with his lips pressed against his earlobe, got off his lap and presented his mostly-bare ass so dangerously close to Oikawa’s face… it was intense.

Oikawa couldn’t look away for even one second. He regretted he even had to _blink_ , because he wanted to remember every detail of Orion’s dance, every plane, curve, nook and cranny of his body - by the time Orion had stripped off all of his clothes, except for earrings and necklace, Oikawa was sporting a very obvious hardon in his pants. His face was flushed to his ears and he had a look of absolute adoration and amazement directed to none other but to the beautiful nude dancer in front of him.

“Oh-ho.” Orion, now completely in the nude, gazed at the tent formed in between Oikawa’s crotch. “Got hard just by seeing me strip? You’re cute.” He laughed softly.

Oikawa swallowed the spit that gathered in the back of his throat.

“I can’t help it -  you - you’re gorgeous.” He breathed, absolutely enamored. His knuckles went white with how hard he was gripping the edge of the couch.

Orion was _very_ pleased.

“Too bad I can’t help you out there. I’m only here to dance and strip.” Orion then proceeded to deliberately bent over before Oikawa, his hands lightly spread his ass cheeks apart - Oikawa could see the full view of his puckered asshole, dick and balls and he could feel himself getting harder.

 _I’m definitely, 1000%, gay for this guy_ , he thought.

Oikawa was getting dizzy from extended amount of time with a detained arousal. He had to find the toilet and quick. It was getting painful at this point.

“ _Fuck_.” He cursed under his breath. His entire face and neck were flushed red. He took his hands off the couch and covered his crotch instead, squirming. “Um, c-can you tell me wh-where’s the restroom...?”

He could hear Orion chuckling not-so-secretly at him. Oikawa felt embarrassed, but mostly turned on.

“Go to the right, there’s a restroom at the end of the corridor where you came from.”

“ _okgotitthanks!_ ”

He dashed out of the small cubicle room so fast that he almost missed Orion’s mirthful laughter on his way out.

God, even the way Orion laughed at him was _gorgeous_. Oikawa realised he was a dumbass for thinking so.

The session ended then. Oikawa returned to the cubicle shortly after, but Orion had already left for his stage performance. He returned to the nightclub feeling dazed but sated, there was time to watch Orion’s performance so he decided to stick around for a bit to watch.

A waiter later on approached him with a note written on a piece of tissue.

“ _Looking forward to your next visit, dumbass._

- ** _Orion_** ”

Oikawa’s unmanly squeal was thankfully covered up by the loud music.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I picked "Orion" as Iwaizumi's stagename after the Orion Constellation: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orion_(constellation)  
> Because he's the Star of the Show whom Oikawa falls in love with. And we all know Oikawa has a thing for aliens/space! :^)


End file.
